


Not A Word

by meowchela



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Gen, M/M, Max is only mentioned, Short & Sweet, back at it again with the freelance family fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21525742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowchela/pseuds/meowchela
Summary: While waiting to go out on a case, Sam and the Geek spend some time together.
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max), Sam & The Geek (Sam & Max)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Not A Word

Oh, now this was precious.  
It was rather late at night, yet the Freelance Police were still working on a case. They were preparing to set out and had gathered some evidence that was going to lead them to hopefully more clues.  
Max was out in front of the house, jump-starting the DeSoto, which just left Sam and the Geek inside. Geek was slumped on the couch. She would be more worried about what the lagomorph was up to if the scene in front of her right now wasn't so mind-numbingly adorable.  
A lot of the evidence were pet goods, including an average-sized dog bed that Sam was currently curled up in. Or rather trying to be, since a six-foot-tall humanoid dog doesn't fit to well in a regular dog bed.  
He had his eyes closed, but he was awake since no snores were coming out of him.  
She couldn't help but smile at her father trying his best to fit into something entirely too small for his frame.  
"This is reminding me of that saying, 'If I fits I sits' or whatever it was," She said after a minute or so of watching him shift around, trying to get comfortable.  
Sam opened his eyes and shot her a soft glare. "That's a phrase mostly used for cats. I'd appreciate you didn't associate me with it."  
"You're right," she said, "After all, you don't even fit."  
Sam grumbled and turned to face away from Geek. "I just need my rest. It's going to be a long drive and one of us needs to be awake behind the wheel."  
"Haven't you steered with a cinder block and rope before on road trips with Max?" She said, recalling a photograph from a ticket machine that the two had framed rather than paying said ticket.  
"Yes, but that was before we had you. Now we have to be a bit more careful."  
"Aw. Almost sounds like you care about me or something."  
He sat up and turned to face her. "Of course we do. You're our precious daughter. The only thing we care about more than you is probably our guns. If anything happened to you Max and I would be devastated."  
Geek loomed at the floor, face lighting up. "Gee, that's awful mushy. Max would gag if he heard you say that."  
"Speaking of, don't say a word to him about this." Sam settled back down and closed his eyes again.  
He immediately snapped them open again when he heard a shutter sound go off. He looked at the Geek to see her holding up her phone, visibly texting someone.  
"That better not be who I think it is. I specifically said not a word to him."  
"Exactly," the Geek said, sending off her message, "but you never said anything about pictures."  
Sam sighed and closed his eyes. Of course she'd find a loophole.  
"His response is a spam of heart, heart eye, and bomb emojis, just fyi," Geek held out her phone for him to see. He kept his eyes shut.  
"At least he's not getting into any trouble."  
"Actually about that..." Geek said, "Max said he doesn't actually know how to legally use jumper cables.The reason he specified the legality of the endeavor is beyond me."  
Sam sighed, rubbed his temples, and got up. "Looks like I won't get much rest after all...come on, Geek, let's go make sure your father doesn't electrocute himself."


End file.
